It's not see you later
by 70ftofhair
Summary: I want to say so much more. I found you once, you're lost again. Onesided C/A, A/A


_It's not see you later_

_Summary:_ "I found you once, you're lost again." One-sided CobbXAriande, ArthurXAriadne

Author's Note: I wanted to try something new. Written in 30 minutes. I approve.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Inception or Goodbye (by Ke$ha).

* * *

_**The hope is fading from my lips**_  
_**When I kiss you with goodbye**_

I feel his lips burn against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck. I try to make him feel the passion I feel when I'm with him. No avail. He will never love me like he loved her. I feel him pulling back. His hands, ever so gentle on my hips, feel light and send shivers down my spine.

"Ariadne, I have to go."

_**Now when you let go of our last embrace**_  
_**Please don't look me in the eye**_

I feel him slipping. I look up at him. He avoids my stare.

_**Secret's out, that I just might care about you**_  
_**You broke me, you're leaving **_  
_**There's nothing I can do**_

"You loved him." Arthur tells me. I dip my finger into the drink he bought me in this gross pub and stir the contents. "Maybe..." I respond. He gives me a sympathetic smile. Oh god Artie, wipe that off your face. "You did." I scoff. "Does it matter?"

_**I'll find a way to close the door**_  
_**I want to say so much more but**_

"You could love me instead." I sigh. Artie loves me, but I love Cobb. "It wouldn't be fair." "To Cobb?" To you.

**I found you once, you're lost again**  
**Two thousand miles took what could have been**

"I saved you." Look at me. "I know." He still doesn't look at me. "Thank you," he adds. "Just stay here." with me, please. "They need me."

_**I don't want to **_  
_**Won't let myself**_

"Call me?" Look. "I will." He doesn't.

_**I have to realize**_  
_**This might be**_  
_**This could be**_

"Be back soon." Look. "Okay." He walks away.

**_This is goodbye_**  
**_This is goodbye_**

He hasn't look me in the eye. I shut the door.

_**The smile fate was wearing, slowly die**_  
_**Minutes turn to months**_

One hour, five hours, three days, two weeks, five months, one year, six sent postcards, hundreds of hang-up calls, countless unsent letters... Nothing from him

_**Silence of the phone just mocks my cry**_  
_**When I see that you've moved on**_

Arthur's at the door. I let him in. He takes a seat on the couch. "Trust me, I hate Eames for this," he says when he hands her an envelope. It's a wedding invitation. I call Eames and RSVP. Arthur asks to be my date. I decline. He tells me Cobb's bringing a date. I say he's lying.

I later find out he isn't.

_**Secret's out that I did care about you**_  
_**You broke me, you left me**_  
_**There was nothing I could do**_

"Darling, I'm so glad you're here." I listen to Eames, but I stare at him. He sill doesn't look. His date is some French woman. She's a Mal clone. I hate her immediately. I hear Eames sigh. "You really fancied him huh?" He asks. There is no innuendo. "No, of course not." He knows I lie.

**_I'll find a way to close the door_**  
**_I want to say so much more but_**

"You could love me instead." Arthur breathes as I let him kiss me. My eyes flutter shut. For a second, I don't think of Cobb.

_**I found you once, you're lost again**_  
_**Two thousand miles took what could have been**_

I glare at him. "It's nice to see you again." He looks at my forehead. "You too." He turns his head. "I'm sorry I didn't call." He looks at his shoe. "It's okay." He looks over my shoulder. "So Arthur?" He looks at him. "Never." He turns to Mal clone. "Who is she?" Cobb looks past me. "Jean." She looks like a projection I shot. I saved him. He doesn't remember.

Five minute conversation, he doesn't look nor touch me.

_**I don't want to **_  
_**Won't let myself**_

"I love you." I tell Cobb. "You're too young." He replies. "Bullshit. I'm twenty-five."

_**I have to realize**_  
_**This might be**_

"I love you." Arthur murmurs into my ears. "I don't love you Arthur." He's silent.

_**This could be**_  
_**This is goodbye**_

"How old were Mal and Cobb when they fell in love?" I ask Arthur as he smokes a cigarette. "Nineteen." He exhales. I inhale. "How old were they when they got married?" I exhale. He inhales. "Twenty." Inhale. Exhale.

_**Do I ever cross your mind?**_  
_**Cause you're on mine all the time**_**_  
_**

"Does he talk about me?" Arthur's heart breaks. "Nope." My heart breaks. "I love him." He sighs. "I know." I sigh. "You love me." He looks me in the eye. "I do." I look away.

_****__**I can't believe how unfair life is sometimes**_  
Find a way to close the door  
_**And be okay with nothing more but **_

Arthur shows up at my door again. He looks defeated. "I'm not going to date you Artie." I tell him. "You can't hate me." I read his face. He's pissed. "Cobb's getting remarried."

_**Found you once, you're lost again**_  
_**Two thousand miles took what could have been**_

I didn't RSVP. I didn't want to go. I tell Arthur not to, but he is the best man. He couldn't not go. So I go with him and stand in the background. He promises to love her forever. I want to scream. Instead I try to catch his eyes.

He finally looks.

_**I don't want to **_  
_**Won't let myself**_

His stares burn. His blue eyes are bright and happy. Where's the dark, melancholy man I love? "I do."

_**I have to realize**_  
_**This might be**_

I walk out of the church. Arthur's at the hotel room in 30 minutes. I pull him into a kiss.

_**This could be**_  
_**This is goodbye**_  
_**This is goodbye**_

Arthur takes me to the reception. He looks happy with his new wife. His kids have a new mom.

_That should be me._

I don't approach him. It hurts.

_**The hope is fading from my lips**_

"I love you." I lie to him. Arthur can tell. "No you don't." He replies. "I know, but I want to love you." He smiles. He knows I'm not lying.


End file.
